unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic '''Is the influencing of events, objects, people and physical phenomena by mystical or paranormal means. The terms can also refer to the practices employed by a person to wield this influence, and to beliefs that explain various events and phenomena in such terms. Magic and Religion Magic is commonly divided into '''white magic (healing, divination and other magic used for benign purposes) and black magic (malicious or harmful magic). From the point of view of adherents of Christianity, the terms "magic" and "wizardry" connote practices involving collusion with devils, demon-gods, or Satan himself. In this sense, the term 'magic' is typically outdated, although in the direct quotation of religious scripture it may have some limited usage in modern times. Originally referring to the older Zoroastrian Magi (i.e. sages, priests), the term "magic" became a negative term, and among the followers of the Judaic religion was recorded into Western history with its denigrating meaning. In times of antiquity, practitioners of other religions were accused of practicing magic (though the adherents of Christianity and Islam were never accused of this on any large scale). In the Middle Ages, what we now call science began to develop, partially through alchemy. Alchemy attempted to codify specific methodology for the mechanical achievement of tasks which most considered to be important, such as the healing of illnesses and the making of wealth (gold etc). Whereas religion advocated a faith-based deference to matters of spirit, alchemy played a significant role in developing human curiosity about the natural world into a systemic structure of beliefs and practices. It is from alchemy that our modern concept of wizardry and magic come from; as a kind of melding of spirituality and methodical and professional investigation into the mysterious or "arcane." Morality of Magic Dark Magic Black Magic (or Dark Magic or Dark Side Magic) is a form of magic or sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes or malevolent acts that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to kill or injure, to cause misfortune or destruction, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences to others). In popular usage, the term "black magic" is sometimes used to describe any form of ritual that some group or person does not approve of. Black magic is usually associated with Satanism and the "Left-Hand Path" belief systems, which value the advancement and preservation of the self and the pursuit of temporal and terrestrial goals. Outside of popular literature, it usually refers to magic utilized for gaining power and wealth or taking revenge, rather than for evil for its own sake. White Magic White Magic (or Light Magic or Light Side Magic) is a form of magic or sorcery that draws on benevolent powers, and may be used for good purposes or benevolent acts that deliberately fulfill good in some way (e.g. to protect someone or something or to annihilate any evil entity). In popular usage, the term "white magic" is sometimes used to describe any form of ritual that some group or person does approve of. White magic is usually associated with "Mysticism" and the "Right-Hand Path" belief systems, which elevates spirituality, the strict observance of moral codes and the worship of deities. Outside of popular literature, it usually refers to magic utilized for protecting the greater good and/or God's laws, rather than selfish purposes. Gray Magic Gray Magic is a little-used term for magic not performed entirely for beneficial, ethical or spiritual purposes, yet not actually malevolent either, falling somewhere in the continuum between white magic and black magic. Its practitioners (or "gray witches") see magic as neither good nor bad in itself, but a neutral process employed towards positive or negative ends.Traditional Magic is most commonly known as Gray Magic, since it doesn't derive power from Heaven or Hell, but from Earth and its natural aspects, and it is only used to protect the Natural Order, not to serve Angels or Demons. Types of Magic Angel Magic Angel magic is an extremely powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by angels. Because there are many variations of angels, there are also many variations of angel magic that is specific to the angel. For example, while celestial angels are known to possess highly advanced and very powerful angel magic with the ability to banish demons, resurrect the dead, and travel through alternative dimensions, other angels are unable to achieve these feats of magic. However, angels can be limited on what they can do. This can be because of Heaven's Laws by whom is in command at the time, the factor of strength each angel's grace is, as well as other magic at play like Enochian Magic. Some other supernatural beings such as Eve and Leviathan can cut Angel's off from their power or prevent them from using their abilities. Demon Magic Demon magic is a very powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by demons. Due to the fact there are many variations of demons, there are also many variations of demon magic that is specific onto the demon. For example, while most demons are known to possess the basic powers of super-strength and telekinesis, other demons have been shown other advanced powers such as mind control and teleportation. (Note: Although demon magic is inferior to angel magic, it is superior to human magic. Contrary to popular belief demon magic is very lawless and can be used however a demon sees fit. However, some demons, such as crossroad demons, can create their own rules that they may dismiss at anytime. For example, most crossroad demons provide contracts to humans in exchange for their souls, promising them 10 years or more for whatever they wish. While most demons are loyal to their promises, some demons have been known to swindle people by killing them sooner than their deal.) Fairy Magic Fairy magic is a powerful form of magic that is exclusive to fairies. Because there are many variations of fairies, there are also many variations of fairy magic that is specific to the fairy. While bright fairies practice bright magic, dark fairies practice dark magic. Fairies also exhibit other powers such as shape-shifting, telekinesis and teleportation. Some fairies share similarities with genies, where they are forced to grant wishes to the person who has summoned them. Other fairies share similarities with demons, where they will make deals with humans in exchange for their souls or something of value to them. Human Magic Human Magic is used to describe magic that is able to be used by humans. Most of the time, this term is used to describe Witchcraft, and its practitioners are often known as Witches. Human Magic can be classified into convoluted practices, such as: *'Witchcraft: '''Witchcraft is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers. Witches are individuals who have an affinity for supernatural forces, and unlike regular Wiccans, they can tap into mystical mystical energies and the bend the laws of physics by casting spells, but Wicca is not the only religion in which it's practitioners can tap into mystical power, for religions such as Shamanism, Druidism and Voodoo recognize magic as accessible and use it ways different that of other witches. **'Shamanism:' Shamanic magic is focuses elemental magic and but has a dark side to it, Shamans who practice magic identified the selves as brujo (males) and bruja (females) unlike other magic related religions brujos and brujas practice the dark art of binding ancient Aztec demons to their souls. These demons grant the brujo or bruja endurance against spells and negative mystical energy and perhaps other advantages yet to be seen. **'Mysticism: Mysticism is either a religious desire of the human soul towards an intimate union with the Divinity, or a system growing out of such a tendency and desire. As a philosophical system, Mysticism considers as the end of philosophy the direct union of the human soul with the Divinity through contemplation and love, and attempts to determine the processes and the means of realizing this end. This contemplation, according to Mysticism, is not based on a merely analogical knowledge of the Infinite, but as a direct and immediate intuition of the Infinite. According to its tendency, it may be either speculative or practical, as it limits itself to mere knowledge or traces duties for action and life; contemplative or affective, according as it emphasizes the part of intelligence or the part of the will; orthodox or heterodox, according as it agrees with or opposes the Catholic teaching. We shall give a brief historical sketch of Mysticism and its influence on philosophy, and present a criticismof it. **'''Druidism: Their magic focus mostly on healing and being in tune with nature and animals. Modern druidism is almost obsolete due to their practicicng human sacrificing **'Voodoo:' Voodoo Witches draw their power from African tribal gods called Loa, who form a pantheon of spirits that aid the Voodoos with certain spells. For example, Papa Legba, gatekeeper between Earth and the Afterlife, is called upon to open portals, while Baron Samedi, the Loa of healing and souls, is called upon for Resurrection Spells. *'Expression:' Expression magic is a form of sorcery that was created by an entity called The Darkness, the sister of God and the only being able to rival his power. As such, Expression has the ability to defy the Natural Order and do things that natural Witchcraft can't access. Due to this, most other witches discredit it as magic. Effectiveness of Magic While magic is the ability to channel mystical energy, there is a variation on how fast it is and how much access a person has to the mystical energy depending on a deeper natural connection or time spent practicing. While some witches can cast multiple spells within their minds and with little to no effort at all, other witches might have to chant a spell more and even need the help of a coven to cast just one spell. History Belief in various magical practices has waxed and waned in European and Western history, under pressure from either organised monotheistic religions or from scepticism about the reality of magic, and the ascendancy of scientism. In the world of classical antiquity, much as in the present time, magic was thought to be somewhat exotic. Egypt, home of hermeticism, and Mesopotamia and Persia, original home of the Magi, were lands where expertise in magic was thought to be prevalent. In Egypt, a large number of magical papyri, in Greek, Coptic, and Demotic, have been recovered. These sources contain early instances of much of the magical lore that later became part of Western cultural expectations about the practice of magic, especially ceremonial magic. They contain early instances of: *the use of "magic words" said to have the power to command spirits; *the use of wands and other ritual tools; *the use of a magic circle to defend the magician against the spirits he is invoking or evoking; and *the use of mysterious symbols or sigils thought useful to invoke or evoke spirits. The use of spirit mediums is also documented in these texts; many of the spells call for a child to be brought to the magic circle to act as a conduit for messages from the spirits. The time of the Emperor Julian of Rome, marked by a reaction against the influence of Christianity, saw a revival of magical practices associated with neo-Platonism under the guise of theurgy. Related sites *Magic from The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wikia *Magic from Jackie Chan Adventures Wikia *Magic, Magiranger Spells & Mystic Force Spells from Power Rangers Wikia *Magic from Thundarr the Barbarian Wikia *Magic from Marel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Magic from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Magic from Fairy Tails Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Powers